A Skyrim Tale
'''A Skyrim Tale '''is a series inside VenturianTale's videos. It follows the adventures of Vahl and her group as they journey through Skyrim. Characters Major (Alive) *Vahl - The main protagonist. She is a Dark Elf Light Armored Warrior, who leads all of the other members. She is Dragonborn, a Werewolf, A vampire hunter, A Timelord, Owns a TARDIS, Harbinger of the Companions, owns property in Solstheim and Thane of Whiterun. *Jordan/Venturian - Vahl's inner-self and conscience, who nudges her in the right, sometimes wrong direction. *Lydia - A Nordic Warrior who became a "Jungle Queen" and is Chief of the main members and third in command. *Frea - A Nordic Shaman who has suffered her father's death and now a one of the team. She trains the recruits. *Jenassa(Jen) - A Dark Elven Samurai Archer who got recruited when Venturian was planning to end the series. *Farkas - A Nordic Barbarian Werewolf who is Vahl's Husband, he hunts bears for "Sammiches" and won't stop being asked for them. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Black Widow was a member of the Avengers and left recently to join the rest of the Avengers. *Hulk - Hulk was a member of the Avengers and left recently to join the rest of the Avengers. *Poet(Poe) - A Breton Engineer who wears Goggles and a Steam Punk Outfit. She has built N.2.FLS(Navigation and Flying Light Source) or Navigator for short and Dwarven Rifles. *Serana(Anna) A vampire that Vahl discovered inside Dimhollow cave, Vahl herself didn't like her but she's starting to warm to her, we know Vent secretly wants her in the group even though he doesn't say it *Tauriel - an elf from Middle Earth, who attacks with elven daggers and a bow, she helped Vahl get through Elsweyer, which is full of cats *Miraak - A Nordic Dragon Priest who is also the First Dragonborn. He was believed to have been killed during the Battle of Castle Volkihar at the hands of Jen and Frea. This was later confirmed to be a failed clone created by Poet. Major (Deceased) *Lil' Vent - A rabbit originated from A MINECRAFT TALE, but had died a terrible death that is unknown in Solstheim and his body is not found. Other (Alive) *Serenity - A torchbug outside of Vahl's House. *Navigator - "Nav" A robotic light source created by Poet. (Serenity's robotic cousin) *Odahviing - The former right hand man of Alduin who offers his services to Vahl for having proven her Thu'um. Serves as the groups "aerial support" *Bubbles - Vahls' horse made completely out of bubbles and smells like dish soap *Boisey - Vahls' horse Other (Deceased) *Vigilance - Vahl's first dog, died by a accident, when Vahl shot him with a bow. *The Fox - Was slain on Solstheim, one time by Lydia, another by wolves, the rest killed other ways. Gallery Lil vent s passing q q by mcmlppgfan-d6to02h.jpg|Vahl, Jen, and Lydia at Lil' Vent's Grave AST Vahl.jpg|Vahl from Episode 76 "Vahl's Wedding" Lil vent by amandaclara-d6u9us2.png|Fan Art of Lil' Vent Url.jpg|Neon the Nyan Cat A skyrim tale you re a fighter by benplus-d6t846g.jpg|Vahl holding an Iron Dagger Venturiantale a skyrim tale vahl and lydia by eminence experience-d6qkqjx.png|Vahl and Lydia Vahl a skyrim tale by benplus-d6rdt9e.jpg|Vahl AST Poet.jpg|Poet and Venturian Farkas in Jarravaskr.jpg|Farkas Deer(Skyrim).jpg|Derpalope Miraak Full.jpg|Miraak Lydia.jpg|Lydia in the Beautiful Followers Mod Category:Series Category:Skyrim Category:A Skyrim Tale